


Comparisons

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: While sifting through some blueprints, Perry notices a similarity between one of his owners and his nemesis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea the other day and it wouldn't leave me alone.

Perry couldn't hold back a yawn. It was nearly midnight, he'd left his paperwork to tonight, and it had piled up on his desk, nearly falling over into his chair.

At least he was mostly done. Damage reports always took the longest, and he'd just finished the one for yesterday- an inator that had turned everything into scrambled eggs. Luckily, all it had hit was a chair, a wall, and Heinz's shoe.

Now, all that was left was scanning in the blueprints he'd nabbed from Heinz's cabinet and the shelf in the garage.

Heinz first.

He quickly glanced over it. Heinz's handwriting was thick and blocky, almost childish, except for when it was cramped into small corners. On the side was a bulleted list.

_More tungston, need spatula and 30 pound ketchup bottle for trap._

_Puns once Perry the Playpus is trapped- sticky situation, couldn't catch up, didn't get the yolk._

(He'd gone with the catch up one.)

Most of the notes were about which parts to use or not, but there were little comments scribbled along the sides, often regarding him. How to trap him, how he might escape, ways to minimize damage in the fight that would ensue. There was even a little joke about scrambling up his brother's position that Perry had to smile a little at.

Huh. Heinz had a surprising amount of foresight.

Perry flipped it over and flicked on the scanner, grabbing the blueprint from the boys. It was for a giant omelette and bacon maker that relied on skating on the griddle to grease it up.

Phineas's handwriting was quick and scribbled, nearly illegible, while Ferb's was a neater cursive. It was clear when one added a word to the other's notes. There was even a little Ferb with Phineas's pen for scale on the side.

On the back side was a couple of lines of introductions for when their friends came over, written mostly by Phineas with a few words changed by Ferb.

" _Now, I'm guessing you all had breakfast already, but eggs are delicious and nutritious- and fun! What's under this tarp will clue you in to our little yolk!"_ There, Phineas had scribbled a stick figure of himself elbowing Ferb.

Huh. He'd made the same sort of joke as Heinz had.

Perry tugged out the scramble-inator blueprint and held them side by side.

Although the handwriting was different, the easy and confident strokes on both machines were almost identical. Perry let out a quiet chatter to himself.

As he set down the omelette-maker plans on the scanner, he couldn't help but wonder where Heinz would be if he'd been encouraged as a child.

Maybe he'd have been more like Phineas- an excited, talkative person, with friends who enjoyed spending time with and building things with him.

As the scanner pinged its completion, Perry tucked the scans in his folder and walked over to the exit tube, clicking the lever with his foot. He pulled off his hat, and even on all fours it was an easy trip from the living room up to the boy's room. He circled twice before settling down at the foot of Phineas's bed.

He couldn't change the past, but he could do his best to keep Heinz entertained and in check, and his boys running on the right path. As he drifted off to sleep, Perry let out a contented chitter.

 


End file.
